Neko Crisis
by Kawaii Neko1826
Summary: A certain Moyashi wanders around a mysterious part of the Order. After being chased into a dead end by Kanda, Allen finds himself in a deserted part of the Order. After hours of searching for an exit, Little Moyashi finds himself in a room full of jars and tubes. He quickly leaves after discovering what the room was filled with. But being the Moyashi he is, he is soon faced with...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heyy guys! Okok please don't kill me! I know I have not uploaded any new chapters of 36 Days but I have a reason! ...Actually, I just got lazy and I had no inspiration lately.. tehe? ^_^

I've been thinking lately about my story and I didn't really like how I started it off... So I'm going to rewrite it, YAY! But to make up for all that waiting and stuff, I wrote a small little side-ish story for you guys! Enjoy!

A certain little Moyashi wandered along the halls, searching for a way back. He had been running around in circles for hours, but he couldn't see any other signs of life here at all.

'How did I get here again?' he thought to himself as he made another circle around the deserted halls.

* * *

**Allen Pov**

It had been a normal day at the Black Order for me. I went about with my normal routine, which was 300 sit ups, 112 push-ups, 112 one handed push-ups (sometimes I would get a little fancy and do them with my thumb while balancing a chair one leg), and 500 hand stand push-ups, then I would take a shower and all the other morning stuff. After all that, I would go to the cafeteria, which was what I had done. I walked up to Jerry and ordered my breakfast. I went to go sit at the table where everyone usually sat (everyone meaning Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and me). Lavi and Lenalee had gone this morning to a mission at a town near the Asain branch so I wasn't surprised to find it empty. As I was eating my breakfast, Kanda came along and sat across from me. We ate in silence until Kanda, being Kanda, snapped at me.

" Can't you eat like a fucking normal person for once? It's fucking disgusting when you wolf down you food like that." I froze when he said that. Smiling my sweetest, fakest smile I replied.

" Well, at least I don't talk like a girl who just got their monthly flow all the time." Immediately I regretted those words that came out of my mouth. Gulping, I slowly got off my seat and inched towards the nearest exit.

"...Y-YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT MOYASHIII! PREPARE TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Kanda chased after me, mugen in hand. We played a game of 'chase the prey and try to slice him up', me being the prey of course. This continued for at least the rest of the day, which was a long time for me, especially when I've only eaten one meal.

" K-Kanda, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to tell you the truth!" I panted, but it only made things a lot worse. Apparently, what I had just said made Kanda snap, which made him run faster towards me. I ran harder, until I turned a corner and stopped. Right in front of me was a dead end.

'... I'm seriously going to die now... I'm sorry Mana, I've disappointed you...' I clenched my fist as tears poured down my face. I decided to give up as I hear Kanda's steps closer and closer. I sighed and leaned up against the wall. The second I did that, I felt myself falling back.

"Kanda, help meeee!"

**.**

So yeah... I fell through a bloody door thing and now I'm stuck here all alone and hungry. Sighing, I walked through a hallway that looked exactly the same as all the other ones. ' Curse my horrible sense in direction.' I walked until the halls separated into two ways, one to my left and the other to my right. Instead of taking the right hall, this time I chose the left one. This one was really dark and old. After what seemed like hours of walking, I came up to a large door. Hope sparked up inside me as I put my hand on an old knob. When it won't open I got a little irritated and used my Innocence.

" Why did Komui-san have to build all these rooms?" I wondered aloud as I walked into a large room. This room was filled with shelves containing thousands of jars and tubes. 'I wonder what all these are?' I went up to the shelf closest to me and examined some tubes. 'This looks familiar... wait, it can't be. are these Komui-san's experiments?!' Slowly, I got up and backed up towards the door.

"T-this is a dangerous place. Who knows what kinds of monsters are in this room..." As I turned around to run away I tripped over a piece of the door I blasted.

"AAh! Owww, that hurt!" I got up and rubbed my butt. Suddenly I heard a crash. Then a white sparkly cloud of dust surrounds me. " What the-" And then there was nothing.

* * *

A/N

So how was it? Good? Bad?

Well feel free to tell me how this chapter went or any constructive criticism. I hope I can continue to please you guys with my stories. And about my other story, I am not going to abandon it, but I am going to rewrite it so that I can move it along more smoothly. Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be uploading this one soon!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy. ^_^

**Kanda Pov**

That little piece of shit fucking insulted me, made me chase him around the whole Black Order, and then disappears into a black hole. I was just turning the corner as I heard the Moyashi scream and saw him falling into the darkness. 'Hmph, serves him right. I should just let that little shit suffer a little.' So I left him. But a few hours later, as I was training in the dojo, I realized how horrible Moyashi's sense of direction was.

After some inner debating, I decided to look for him. "Tch..." That fucking Moyashi has grown on me. I sighed as I walked to the wall where Moyashi fell. I felt around the area for a secret button or something, but found none. I growled in irritation and slowly sank down to the floor. Almost immediately, the wall behind me disappeared and I felt myself falling back. 'Shit!'

I quickly landed on my feet, taking in my surroundings. This area looked deserted, without a single sign of life. I cautiously walked along the halls in search of a white fluff floating around. When I stopped in front of a doorway, I assumed, that was down in rubbles (probably Moyashi's doing). However, what I saw surprised me. A lot. And I couldn't contain the small gasp that left my lips.

**Allen Pov**

'Uuuughhh... God, my head is spinning...' I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the dim light, and looked around. Immediately, I noticed a difference in everything. A _huge _difference in fact. Everywhere I looked was out of place. 'Why is everything so big all of the sudden?' As I looked around, I heard loud (and when I said loud, I meant _loud_) footsteps coming towards me. I was suddenly filled with hope as I made to stand up. What I saw in front of me made me freeze. Quickly, I got up and examined myself. I wiggled my little hands/paws in front of my face, looked down at my tiny feet, and felt the ears and tail on my body. 'Did I just turn into a bloody chibi cat-person?!' Before I could hide my embarrassing form from whoever was coming in, I saw Kanda, Kanda of all people, staring at me.

"Holy Fucking shit..." I heard him gasp. 'Ohh, dear lord. My life is officially over!' But when I opened my mouth, that wasn't what I heard.

**Kanda Pov**

"Nyah!" I stood there shocked out of my fucking mind. Standing in all the rubbish was a chibi neko that looked exactly like Moyashi. I steadily walked up to the cat? and picked it up. It seemed to be as confused as I am, and to be honest it was fucking adorable (not that I would ever say it out loud ).

" Well, instead of finding an annoying Moyashi, I find a neko Moyashi. I guess that's fine. How did you get here anyway?"

" Nya~?"

" Why did I even fucking ask? Tch, I guess I should take you with me. You better not make a fucking sound, you got that?" As if it understood me, the neko Moyashi (only beacause it resembled Moyashi a lot) gave me a nod. Sighing, I gently tucked the neko in my jacket.

The trip back to my room was pretty uneventful, with no one around, so I let the neko out. It climbs on my head and plays with my hair. " Oi, stop that!" It ignored me, of course, and keeps patting around my head. 'He's adorable...' Okay, yeah, so I have a weakness towards animals, so what? It isn't as if anyone would ever find out, and even if they did, they would be dead before they can even breath anything out. Once we got to my room, I set the little neko on my bed.

" Stay here while I get your bath ready. Don't you dare touch anything." I told him and went to the bathroom to prepare a bath. ' His clothes are dirty too... I should get something for him tomorrow.'

A/N

Well there you go! I know Kanda is a little (or a lot) OOC-ish but hey, a little change is normal right? Feel free to review or give me ideas and stuff.

Oh, and how was the chibi neko idea? I just thought of it today and I had this adorable image of chibi neko Allen on top of Kanda's head.

Also feel free to give me any ideas for the next chapter! Well hope you guys enjoyed and I will upload soon! ^_^/ byeee!


End file.
